Happyend
by OneLie
Summary: A Happyend?


**Happyend? **  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating: **PG? (Romance, Drama, Character death)   
**Inhalt: **Ein tödlicher Virus, eine zu füllende Lücke ...   
**Disclaimer: **My is the Linksschreibung, sonst g'hört mir gar nix!   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Scully parkte ihren Wagen und stieg aus, verwundert sah sie sich um, mitten im Nirgendwo war dieses kleine Dorf, eingezäunt als wäre es gefüllt mit Schwerverbrechern und doch konnte Scully erkennen das der Zaun und all das andere erst seit kurzem hier stand, sie war gerade im Begriff nach einem Eingang zu suchen als eine in weiß gekleidete Gestalt auf sie zulief, der Mann trug einen Schutzanzug und sah sie durch das Durchsichtige Plastik vor seinem Gesicht an als wäre sie der erste Mensch den er zu Gesicht bekäme. Scullys Mund klappte auf, doch dann lies sie die Anrede und hielt ihm lediglich ihren Dienstausweiß entgegen. Er schien erst zu überlegen, bevor er ihr ebenso stumm zunickte und sie aufforderte ihm nachzugehen.   
"Agent Scully?", eine Frau die ebenso gekleidet war wie alle die Scully bisher über den Weg gelaufen waren kam auf sie zu - "Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen, aber da sie nun hier sind, werden wir sie bis zur Beendigung dieses Falles hier behalten müssen.", die Frau holte eine Spritze heraus und machte Anstalten sie in Scullys Arm zu stechen, Scully wich zurück "Ich suche meinen Partner, Agent Mulder." Die Frau lächelte sie an - "Hören sie wir haben es hier mit einer unkontrollierbaren Krankheit zu tun, ich will ihnen Blut abnehmen um festzustellen ob sie sich ebenfalls infiziert haben." Scully sah sie misstrauisch an, doch ihr wurde klar, das ihr gar nichts anderes übrig blieb - "Ist Agent Mulder hier?" - "Hören sie, ich habe hier genug um die Ohren, ich beschäftige mich nachher wieder mit ihnen, wenn ich die Ergebnisse der Blutprobe habe.", die Frau eilte aus dem Zimmer und sperrte hinter sich ab. Scully sah sich um und blieb an einem Fenster hängen, der Raum in dem sie sich befand schien ein ganz normales Kinderzimmer zu sein, das ganze Dorf war wohl innerhalb der letzten Tage zu einer Art Krankenhaus umfunktioniert worden, draußen vor dem Fenster sah alles recht leer gefegt aus, es fehlten Autos, oder normalgekleidete Menschen, nur hin und wieder huschte eine Gestalt im weißen Schutzanzug vorbei. Als Skinner sie am Vorabend in sein Büro zitiert hatte, hatte er drein gesehen als wäre Mulder verstorben, so war Scully erleichtert gewesen zu hören dass er gestern verschwunden war, sie hatte gewusst das er über die Lone Gunmen auf ein Dorf gestoßen war das seit einer Woche jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt abgebrochen hatte, ihr kam das ganze recht lächerlich vor und so hatte sie Mulder alleine fahren lassen, als Skinner sie bat dem Nachzugehen, hatte sie den lang ersehnten Urlaub gestrichen und den Lone Gunmens einen Besuch abgestattet, dort erfuhr sie was Skinner ihr nicht berichtet hatte, doch sie vermutete er hatte es gewusst. Frohike, Langley und Byers waren völlig außer sich, sie erzählten von irgendeiner Seuche und das Mulder in Lebensgefahr wäre, Scully war losgefahren und hatte ganz vergessen zu fragen wieso die Lone Gunmen ihm denn nicht zur Hilfe eilten, wenn es doch so schlimm war. Scully sah sich noch mal in dem Raum um, dann holte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche - Kein Empfang, das ließ sich noch nicht mal auf irgendeine Verschwörung zurückführen, sie befand sich in irgendeinem gottverlassenen Dörflein, das es geschafft hatte eine Wochelang völlig unterzutauchen ohne das es irgendwem aufgefallen wäre und selbst nach dieser Zeitspanne viel es nur diesen drei kleinen paranoiden Spinnern auf, Nocheinmahl fragte Scully sich warum die drei sie nicht begleitet hatten. Sie wurde von einem Schlüssel der sich im Schloss drehte gestört - "Sie sind nicht infiziert.", meinte die Frau von vorhin mit dem gleichen, falschen freundlichen Tonfall.   
  
"Mulder?" - Der Raum war leer geräumt, der erste Raum dem man nicht ansah das er vor kurzem noch bewohnt worden war, die Wände waren kahl, am ende des Raums stand ein Bett, außerdem waren drei Stühle und ein an der Wand stehender Schreibtisch vorhanden, Mulder saß weit weg von der Tür am Boden, die Beine angewinkelt und lehnte an der Wand, ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen und noch bevor sie etwas sagte begrüßte er sie beim Namen - "Woher wussten sie das ich es bin?" - "Die sind hysterisch, völlig durchgedreht, die haben solche Angst davor sich anzustecken das sie mich seit dem Ergebnis der Blutprobe nicht mehr aufgesucht haben, ich wusste wenn jemand kommt, dann sie." - "Das ist doch verrückt, die rennen da draußen in ihren Schutzanzügen herum und trauen sich nicht zu ihnen rein? Sie sollten lieber nach einem Medikament suchen." - "Die haben mir genug Blut abgenommen, die brauchen mich nicht mehr. Wie geht es ihnen, sie sind nicht krank?" - "Nein, trotzdem bin ich meine Sachen los und musste eine Menge über mich ergehen lassen, nun trage ich diesen schicken Schutzanzug. Ich habe selten so gesprächige Leute um mich, was ist das für eine Krankheit, was geht hier vor sich?" - "Von Anfang an?" - "Von Anfang an. Ich befürchte wir bleiben sowieso noch eine Weile." - Scully setzte sich neben ihren Partner auf den Boden.   
  
"Als ich ankam war der Zaun schon da, das Dorf war aber noch bewohnt, es waren wohl etwa 20 Menschen die übrig blieben , diese Krankheit ist immer noch unverständlich, sie übertrug sich über die Luft, außerhalb des Ortes war aber niemand krank, die Erkrankten lebten noch etwa fünf Tage, keine Schmerzen keine Anzeichen, ohne den Bluttests war nichts zu erkennen. Und nach fünf Tagen kippten sie einfach um, ohne Grund, das Herz blieb stehen ohne das etwas nicht gestimmt hätte, die Menschen hörten einfach auf zu leben.   
Die waren auch schon alle krank, sie starben alle ganz schnell, aber wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe war die Einzäunung kurz vor der Krankheit da, ich glaube sie haben den Virus absichtlich auf die Bewohner losgelassen."   
  
"Wieso sollten sie so etwas tun?"   
  
"Die Reaktion beobachten/ Menschenversuche, ich weiß es nicht, wieso tun die was sie tun?! Es hat für mich noch nie viel Sinn ergeben, was mich mehr interessieren würde wäre wer "Die" sind.   
Ich bin eingebrochen, in einem Wagen heimlich mit durch die Absperrungen. . ."   
  
"Aber mich haben sie reingelassen weil sie befürchteten ich würde sonst Verstärkung holen, warum sie nicht?"   
  
"Bitte halten sie einem Todkranken keine Predigten: ich hab gar nicht erst versucht auf normalem Weg hinein zu kommen, ich wollte hinter die Kulissen sehen, also bin ich eingebrochen.", Scully unterließ wie gebeten eine Predigt, verdrehte jedoch deutlich die Augen um ihm ihre Meinung zu vermitteln.   
"Was ist passiert, ich hab mit den Opfern geredet, nicht mehr erfahren als ich ihnen erzählt habe, dann wurde ich entdeckt, der Bluttest ergab das ich infiziert war und ourla hier sitze ich und warte auf den Tod."   
  
Noch einmal schnitt Scully eine Grimasse und gab Mulder damit Hoffnung, denn hätte sie nun mitleidig dreingeschaut wären seine Überlebenschancen gleich Null gewesen.   
  
"Ich muss hier raus!", stellte sie plötzlich entschlossen fest - "Das ist eine gute Idee hat ich auch mal, aber ich denke mit der Ausführung ist es schon viel schwerer!", erwiderte Mulder, "Allerdings sind ihre Chancen sicher höher als meine. Sie wissen schon: ich Todgeweiht - Sie Gesund!" - " Lassen sie den Mist, Mulder!", zischte Scully und verdrehte zum wiederholten Male die Augen, dann stand sie auf und ging auf die Tür zu, durch das Fenster in der Tür konnte sie zwei Soldaten sehen, von jedem nur ein Stück Hinterkopf, sie standen links und rechts der Tür und machten den Eindruck sie schliefen. Zweimal klopfte Scully gegen das Fenster, beim zweiten Mal wesentlich fester, als auf das klopfen auch noch ein Fluch ertönte, weil Scully die Unverwundbarkeit ihrer Faust etwas überschätzt hatte, reagierte einer der beiden Männer, er drehte sich um und sah durch das Fenster erst Scully an und wanderte dann mit dem Blick in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers, nachdem er Mulders Position erfasst hatte öffnete er die Tür und ließ die etwas verdutzte Scully aus dem Raum schlüpfen, zwischen Tür und Angel drehte sie sich nach ihrem Partner um - "Grüßen sie Frohike und die anderen, wenn sie's raus schaffen.", murmelte Mulder ihr zu. Scully schüttelte den Kopf und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen weg. Mulder lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, er war sich ziemlich sicher seine langjährige Partnerin so gut zu kennen um voraussagen zu können das sie nicht gehen würde selbst wenn ihr die Chance gegeben würde. Trotzdem klammerte er sich an die Hoffnung das er sich irrte und Scully so schnell sie konnte das Dorf verlassen und das ganze vergessen würde, die dritte alternative war allerdings immer noch glaubwürdiger als diese Hoffnung: sie könnte versuchen damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, vom Militär schon als Gefahr erkannt würde das ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten.   
  
"Guten Morgen Mulder!", unbemerkt war Scully bis zu dem Eisenbett gekommen auf das sich Mulder gelegt hatte um traurig an die Decke zu starren, ebenso unbemerkt wie er eingeschlummert war, denn eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt wach zu bleiben, er hatte vor gehabt seine letzten Stunden angemessen dem bevorstehenden Ereignis zu nützen und sein Leben noch mal zu überdenken, doch nun galt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Scully die erwartungsvoll an dem Eisenbett stand - "Guten Morgen, die lassen sie nicht gehen?!", folgerte er und sah sie mürrisch an, etwas gequält von dem, seiner Meinung nach unangebrachten Optimismus der ihm entgegenschlug. "Ich bin gekommen um all den Pessimisten da draußen zu entkommen und mich an ihrem lächeln zu erfreuen!", antwortete sie grinsend - "Also: Erstens, ich darf mich hier frei bewegen und nach dem Wundermittel suchen das sie wieder so gesund macht wie sie vor dem Besuch hier waren. Zweitens, ich darf gehen. - WENN, die hier ihre Zelte abbrechen und ihre Spuren verwischen. Drittens, und das ist der schlechte Teil, sie haben nicht vor mich mit einer Erinnerung an den schönen Aufenthalt hier zu entlassen!" Mulder setzte sich auf dem Bett auf und machte Scully Platz um sich neben ihn zu setzen - "Gehirnwäsche?" Scully nickte und ihr Grinsen wich unweigerlich - "Keine angenehme Sache, ich hab das einmal durchgemacht, einmal und nie wieder! Eher sterbe ich!", er lachte. "Sehen sie, das ist er: Der Optimist den ich so liebe!!", Scully klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und stand auf - "Ich werd mich dann mal wieder an die Arbeit machen. So einfach lass ich sie nicht davon kommen - Gehirnwäsche!! Es gibt niemanden mit dem ich das lieber erleben würde als mit ihnen!"   
  
Nach drei Krankenberichten, hatte Scully nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung womit sie es hier zu tun hatte - Es gab nichts, rein gar nichts woran sie hätte festhalten können und sie befürchtete das es mit den zwei riesigen Stapeln Papier die noch vor ihr lagen nicht anders sein würde. Nach dem vierten lief sie verzweifelt zweimal durch das kleine Dorfkrankenhaus auf der Suche nach einer Tasse Kaffe, nach dem vierten begnügte sie sich mit einem Glas Wasser, um das sie ebenfalls lange laufen musste da die Soldaten ihr erklärt hatten dass das fließend Wasser möglicherweise Überträger der Seuche war und das sie lieber aus den extra hierher transportierten Wasserflaschen trinken sollte. Als sie gegen drei in der Früh jedes Dokument zweimal gelesen hatte, hatte sich ihre Befürchtung bestätigt, die Menschen die hier her geschickt worden waren um die Dorfbewohner zu retten hatten Null wenn nicht ins Minus gehende Medizinkenntnisse.   
Verzweifelt warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und überlegte wie lange Mulder wohl schon infiziert war, sie war am späten Nachmittag eingetroffen und Mulder war wohl seit dem gestrigen Tag, beziehungsweise für Frühaufsteher um diese Zeit schon seit Vorgestern, erkrankt; somit blieben ihm - Scullys Kopf sank auf den Stapel Papier vor ihr - Ein Langes Leben! - Ihm blieb noch viel, viel Zeit, über so etwas durfte sie jetzt gar nicht nachdenken. Skinner hatte sie nicht geschickt um Mulders Leiche zurückzubringen, von ihr wurde mehr erwartet, sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie so jämmerlich schnell aufgab, das letzte was Mulder nun brauchte war noch ein Pessimist.   
  
"Hi", Scully schwang die Tür zu Mulders "Zelle" auf und stapfte in ihrem Schutzanzug auf ihn zu. "Hi!", antwortete er und schob ihr den Stuhl neben sich zurecht "Und? Schon ein Zaubermittel gefunden?", Scully nahm den Platz neben ihm ein und starrte die Tischplatte an, Mulder stellte fest wie schwer es war durch diesen Schutzanzug hindurch Blickkontakt zu erhalten - "Wie spät ist es?", fragte er. Scully hob den Kopf nun doch und ermöglichte ihm einen Blick - "Scully? Wie lange arbeiten sie jetzt schon durch?" - "Mulder. Ich versuche nur ihnen zu helfen, danach kann ich den Schlaf ja immer noch nachholen!" - "Was wenn es kein Mittel gibt, wenn die da draußen mich nicht ohne Grund aufgegeben haben?". Scully stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und lies ihren Kopf in die Behandschuhten Hände sinken - "Hören Sie auf Mulder! An so was sollten sie gar nicht erst denken, ich hab nicht vor sie aufzugeben und das wissen sie auch!". Mulder starrte sie nachdenklich an - "Aber das sollten sie vielleicht, ich sitze hier den ganzen Tag rum und starre aus dem Fenster, während sie, wie ich sehe nahe am umkippen sind. Verschwinden Sie hier, oder schlafen sie wenigstens ein paar Stunden. Sie wollen doch wohl nicht das ich mit einem schlechten Gewissen sterbe." - "Sie sterben nicht Mulder!" - "Scully! Sehen sie sich das Feld der Verwüstung an, selbst wenn ich durch ein Wunder überleben sollte, die lassen mich doch nicht einfach gehen? Oder haben sie vielleicht mitgekriegt wie sie den Verwandten der toten, oder gar der Öffentlichkeit eine Erklärung abgaben, die wollen ihren Ausrutscher vertuschen, also sehen sie zu dass sie einen Weg nach draußen finden, kümmern Sie sich erst mal um sich selbst!", Mulder war aufgestanden und hatte angefangen im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, Scully erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und verließ den Raum.   
  
Die zwei Soldaten vor Mulders Tür, die ebenfalls weiße Schutzanzüge trugen standen zu beiden Seiten der Tür als wären sie ein Teil der Einrichtung, sie musterten Scully kurz und ließen sie dann hinaus ohne ein Wort zu sagen, kaum war sie durch die Tür geschlüpft schlossen sie sie wieder und nahmen ihre Positionen links und rechts der Tür ein, durch das aufwendige passieren der Tür war Scully in ihrem wütenden Davonstürmen gestoppt worden, nun stand sie still vor der Tür und ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen, obwohl die Wachen sie überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen schienen, kam sie sich plötzlich bewacht, beobachtet und eingesperrt vor, sie bog Ziellos in einen der langen Gänge des Krankenhauses ab, sah sich kurz nach anderen Menschen um und lehnte sich dann erschöpft an die Wand - "Es gibt eine Lösung!", flüsterte sie probehalber in den Raum, sie holte tief Luft und sagte dann etwas lauter "Und ich werde sie finden"  
  
"Agent Scully?", Scully drehte sich nach der Stimme und entdeckte Dr. Leery, die Frau die sie mit einem Lächeln in Empfang genommen hatte schien nun, zehn Stunden später immer noch das selbe Lächeln zu tragen, Scully stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging auf Leery zu "Ja?", Leery stand mitten in dem Gang, lächelte ihr Lächeln und bedachte Scully mit einem schiefen Blick weil sie vermutlich das Selbstgespräch aufgefangen hatte, Scully schluckte und lächelte genauso puppenhaft zurück, während sie gleichzeitig blinzelte um nicht vor lauter Müdigkeit umzukippen und an Ort und Stelle einzuschlafen. "Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere äußerten sie den Wunsch nicht nur Blutproben und Berichte zur Verfügung gestellt zu bekommen, sondern auch einer der Leichen zu sehen?" - "Ja.", antwortete Scully einsilbig und trat von einem Bein aufs andere - "Da sie ja nun schon hier sind, habe ich es eingerichtet das sie an einer der Leichen eine Autopsie durchführen können." - "Danke, ich hoffe das hat ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände gemacht.", antwortete Scully und baute ein verstecktes Gähnen in ihre von einem falschen Lächeln unterstützte Antwort ein.   
  
Sie hatte nicht gezittert, dessen war sich Scully sicher, ziemlich sicher jedenfalls, es lag vielleicht an der Müdigkeit, es war eben passiert, sie hatte sich in den Finger geschnitten mit dem Skalpell, dass sie für die Autopsie verwendet hatte, Blut rann über die gelb behandschuhte Hand. Fest kniff sie die Augen zu, um beim öffnen festzustellen das es kein Alptraum war. In der rechten Hand hielt sie die Tatwaffe, während ihre linke in der Bewegung erstarrt langsam Blut auf die vor ihr liegende Leiche tropfen lies, als sie sich von der Leiche wegdrehte um ein Tuch zu holen und das Blut zu trocknen erfasste der in einer Ecke des Raumes stehende Soldat die Situation und schlug Alarm.   
Niemand brauchte ihr zu sagen das es vorbei war, sie hatte ihre Chance verloren, die Autopsie war gestrichen, Mulders Rettung war nun den anderen überlassen, und es ging nun nicht mehr nur um seine sondern auch um ihre.   
  
"Hi!", meldete sich Scully und setzte sich zu ihm. Mulder saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster - "Hi! Wie geht's ihnen!" - "Wohl etwa genauso mies wie ihnen." - "Wie meinen sie das?!" - "Wir sitzen im selben Boot.", antwortete Scully und nahm den Helm vom Kopf. Mulder wirbelte herum - "Was ist passiert?" - Scully hob die Hand, der Handschuh fehlte, ein Verband verhüllte, trotz des eher klein ausgefallenen Schnittes, die ganze Hand - "Ich war unvorsichtig, halb so schlimm, sie wissen ja, die Leute hier sind Meister im Überreagieren!", gleichgültig fing Scully an den Verband von ihrer Hand zu wickeln um zu zeigen wie übertrieben alles war. Mulder atmete hörbar ein und aus - "Damit ist es vorbei, Sie kommen jetzt auch nicht mehr hier raus."   
- "Das ist noch nicht erwiesen.", Scully lächelte angestrengt. Mulder sah sie geradezu beleidigt an: "Wie ist das passiert?" - "Ich hab mich mit dem Skalpell geschnitten, ich weis auch nicht wie es passierte." - "Ich hab ihnen doch gesagt sie sollten schlafen!", ein erschüttertes schnaufen entfuhr Scully, sie hatte sich den Vorwurf längst selbst gemacht, ihn aber von Mulder zu hören machte sie plötzlich wütend - "Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein! Das ich mich absichtlich geschnitten habe?", verwirrt sah Mulder sie an und ebenso verwundert stellte Scully fest das sie wesentlich lauter gesprochen hatte als sie es vorgehabt hatte - "Haben sie sich absichtlich geschnitten?", es war fast ein flüstern mit dem Mulder diese Frage stellte - "Können sie sich das wirklich vorstellen?! Wenn dem so ist kennen sie mich wesentlich schlechter als ich angenommen hatte.", der zweite Satz war, besonders im Vergleich mit dem ersten plötzlich leiser geworden - "Sie hätten das nicht tun sollen!", sagte Mulder laut und langsam als hätte er Angst ihr könnte sonst der wichtigste Buchstabe entgehen - Scully schnaubte erneut und verdrehte die Augen so, dass Mulder an einen Since-Fiction-film denken musste in dem der Alien genauso ausgesehen hatte nur das er den Kopf um 180 Grad drehen konnte, aber selbst das traute er Scully in diesem Moment zu als sie schimpfend fortfuhr: "Na wenn das so ist!!! Wenn SIE das sagen, dann mach ich es rückgängig!! Und wissen sie was, das nächste mal wenn ich mir in den Finger schneide - Dann komm ich Vorher zu ihnen, das erspart uns doch viel! Ich werde sie einfach vorher fragen ob es ihnen sinnvoll erscheint und wenn nicht - dann lass ich's einfach!!", ein böses Grinsen ergriff von ihrem Gesicht Besitz.   
Dann blieben beide still, Scully zog sich zum Fenster zurück und lehnte sich weit hinaus, während Mulder sich auf das Bett legte und versuchte einzuschlafen.   
  
"Mulder? - Mulder!!" - Scully rappelte sich auf und rannte zu ihrem im Bett liegenden Partner hin, sie wusste nicht ob sie laut geschrieen hatte oder die Worte nur in ihrem Kopf existierten, aber sie hatte plötzlich unendliche Angst Mulder würde ohnehin nicht mehr antworten, Tränen rannen ihr in Fluten über Nase und Wangen, sie stürzte auf den schlafenden Mulder zu und rüttelte ihn - "Scully?" Mulder blinzelte sie schlaftrunken an und setzte sich auf - "Ich - Es tut mir leid - Ich dachte Sie wären...", Scully wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken so dumm kam sie sich vor - "Kommen Sie." forderte Mulder sie auf, sie setzte sich dankbar auf die Bettkante und biss sich auf die Unterlippe um die Tränen aufzuhalten Mulder umarmte sie und lachte leise - "Wissen Sie Scully das kommt gerade richtig, ich habe gerade davon geträumt ich wäre tot, dabei fiel mir auf das gar niemand richtig um mich trauern würde!" - "Ich weiß nicht wie Sie immer auf solchen Unsinn kommen!", meinte sie, sie erwiderte die Umarmung und wischte sich über seine Schulter hinweg mit der rechten Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Es war eine Art Versöhnung gewesen, nach der sie nun schon seit fast einer Stunde einfach nur da saßen und schwiegen, die vier Wände die ihren Freiraum begrenzten schienen bedrückend näher zu rücken und in Anbetracht der Situation schienen die Minuten sich zu Stunden auszudehnen. Sie beide waren bedrückt, wenn auch sie sich seltsam einfach mit allem abgefunden hatten und nur noch zu warten schienen, ohne rechter Lust noch solange leben zu müssen.   
"Wissen sie Scully, wir haben dem Tod schon so oft ins Gesicht gesehen, aber diesmal können wir uns nicht wehren, ich meine wir sitzen hier und warten. Und ich glaube ich habe noch nicht mal wirklich Angst, sollte ich nicht welche haben?", Scully sah ihren Partner traurig an, zog die Nase kraus und antwortete dann, "Ich weiß nicht ob es dafür Verhaltensregeln gibt, aber wahrscheinlich waren wir schon zu oft an dieser Stelle, sind abgehärtet oder so etwas in der Art." - "Vielleicht sollten wir die Augen schließen und uns unser Leben noch mal im Schnelldurchlauf ansehen.", meinte Mulder grinsend - "Das hab ich schon getan." - "Und?" - "Und was?" - "Bereuen sie's?", Mulder beobachtete sie genau und nun war es an Scully zu grinsen, "Ich denke es gibt in jedem Leben schöne und weniger schöne Zeiten, wann war ihre schönste Zeit?", Mulder starrte nachdenklich an die Decke, "Ich glaube sie begann vor etwa sieben Jahren, als das FBI mich als echten Störenfried anerkannte und mir deshalb Sie als Babysitter zuteilte!", Mulder lächelte Scully freundlich an, sie erwiderte es und fuhr dann fort "Nein, ich bereue mein Leben nicht, ich hatte zwar nie vor Babysitterin zu werden, aber auch wenn es im Leben manchmal anders kommt als man erwartete, im großen und ganzen bin ich zufrieden." - "Sie sind zufrieden?", Mulder klang vorwurfsvoll, "Sie sterben in fünf Tagen, ich habe ihnen ihr Leben ruiniert und sie erklären sie wären zufrieden?! Scully, es ginge mir besser wenn sie mich hassen würden." - "Doch, ich bereue etwas." Mulder erstarrte und wartete auf das was sie zu sagen hatte "Ich bereue das ich nicht mit ihnen hier herkam, das ich mich nicht gleichzeitig infizierte und ich habe Angst, Angst davor zuzusehen wie sie sterben und einen einzigen Tag ohne sie weiterleben zu müssen.", Mulder rückte von seinem Platz an der Wand zu ihr hin - "Sie hätten überhaupt nicht infiziert werden sollen.", meinte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und auch in seinen Augen blitzten Tränen auf - "Entweder wir beide oder keiner von uns, wenn ich schon vor einem Tag ohne ihnen Angst habe, wie dann vor einem Leben.", Scully ergriff die Hand und sah ihn direkt an - "Was glauben sie hätte ich ohne ihnen getan?" , es verging eine Pause bevor sie fortfuhr - "Einfach weitergelebt, nach allem was ich mit ihnen erlebt habe? An den X Akten weitergearbeitet, ich weiß nicht ob ich die richtige dafür gewesen wäre, ich habe nie an die X Akten geglaubt, ich glaubte an Sie, und noch nicht einmal das gab ich immer zu.", sie schluckte, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog Mulder, dessen Hand sie immer noch hielt näher an sich heran - "Auch wenn sie das gerne hätten, ich hasse sie nicht, ich könnte sie nicht hassen, die letzten sieben Jahre waren auch meine schönsten, ganz im Gegenteil, ich liebe sie, dafür dass Sie mir die Augen öffneten, dass Sie mich an ihrer Suche teilhaben ließen. Und wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann wenigstens mit ihnen!", sie beugte sich vor, nahm ihren Partner ihn die Arme und lies ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken - "Wissen sie was? Wenn das nicht so verdammt ungemütlich wäre, dürfte dieser Moment ewig dauern!"   
  
  
Scully hatte etwa eine Stunde lang unbewegt aus dem Fenster gestarrt und schien sich an einem anderen Ort zu befinden, dann war sie aufgestanden und auf das Fenster zugegangen, sie hatte es geöffnet und noch eine Weile hinaus gestarrt. Sie saßen schon zu lange in diesem Raum, Mulder sah ihr trübselig zu und stellte sich die Frage wie lange sie noch leben würde nach dem er starb, er hätte gern über das Wetter oder etwas ähnlich Belangloses geplaudert, aber es schien ihm als wollte Scully im Moment lieber ihre Ruhe haben.   
"Mulder?" - "Hm?" - "Meinen Sie wir kämen hier raus?" - "Vor der Tür steht ständig irgendwer Wache." - "Ich meine nicht durch die Tür." - Mulder runzelte die Stirn, dann stand er auf und kam zu ihr ans Fenster - "Sie wollen da raus?!" Scully nickte - "Wieso?" - "Wieso nicht?"   
  
"Was wenn sie runterfallen?!" - "Um wie viel kürzer würde mein Leben dadurch werden!", Scully sah geringschätzig die Hauswand hinunter, weit vorgebeugt stand sie am Fenster und überlegte wo ihr selbstangefertigtes Hilfsmittel am besten halten würde, "Es lässt sich hier nirgends befestigen, Sie müssen es halten!", stellte sie fest, Mulder sah sie prüfend an, "Wir sollten das lassen!" - "Quatsch, wir schieben einfach das Bett ans Fenster und binden das Laken daran fest, das wird schon klappen." - "Was wollen sie überhaupt da unten? Nachsehen ob es noch jemanden gibt den sie infizieren könnten!" Scully sah ihn böse an, "Ich muss hier raus, sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig. Wir wissen doch dass die da draußen alle in ihren Schutzanzügen rumlaufen, das Gebiet ist gesperrt, eigentlich dürfte es niemanden stören wenn wir hier frei rumlaufen. Verstehen sie mich doch, ich will nicht hier drinnen sterben... Außerdem hatte ich immer schon mal Lust an einem Laken eine Hauswand hinunter zu klettern, erfüllen sie mir diesen letzten Wunsch?", Mulder nickte ergeben, "Na dann auf ins Abenteuer!!"   
  
Unter ihr befanden sich noch drei Reihen Fenster, sie sah kurz hinunter und stellte fest das der dritte Stock viel näher am Himmel war als sie bisher angenommen hatte und somit viel weiter von der sicheren Erde entfernt, das ehemalige Bettzeug war an sie festgebunden wie eine Windel, mit einer Hand hielt sie sich an dem "Seil" fest, mit der anderen klammerte sie sich immer noch an das sichere Fenstersims. die zusammengeknoteten Stoffe waren an das Geländer des Bettes geknotet, Mulder hatte sich hinter das Bett geklemmt und die Laken einmal um sich selbst geschlungen, mit beiden Händen hielt er sie fest und fragte sich ob seine Kraft reichen würde um Scully langsam nach unten abzuseilen, Scully nickte ihm stumm zu und dann verschwanden auch ihre linke Hand und ihre Haare ins ungewisse Mulder ließ sie Stück für Stück nach unten und starrte aus dem Fenster, er war zu weit weg um nach unten sehen zu können, also starrte er einfach geradeaus und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Gehör.   
  
Als sie an das erste Fenster herankam hielt sie den Atem an, mit den Füßen lenkte sie zur Seite und stützte sich mit einer Hand von der Wand ab, die Außenwand des Gebäudes war Rau und bröckelig, als sie mit einem leichten Ruck wieder ein Stück nach unten sackte ratschte ihre Hand hinunter und sie zuckte zusammen, hinter dem Fenster war es dunkel, es schien keiner da zu sein, Scully schnaufte, dann musterte sie ihre linke Hand die zerschrammt war und etwas blutete, noch ein Ruck weckte sie und sie klammerte sich wieder mit beiden Händen an ihr Seil, ein Fuß nach dem anderen tastete sich nach unten, auch hinter dem zweiten Fenster herrschte Dunkelheit und schließlich hatte sie auch das dritte hinter sich, während des Abstiegs war es ihr so vorgekommen als würden Jahre an ihr vorbei ziehen, als sie sich nun von der Wand abstieß und mit den Füßen am Boden aufkam wurde ihr ganz schwindlig, sie setzte sich langsam an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden und sah nach oben. Im dritten Stock hatte Mulder plötzlich kein Gewicht mehr gespürt, kurz hatte er gewartet und sich weiter an das Seil geklammert, dann ließ er los und stürzte zum Fenster, drei Stock tiefer konnte er seine Partnerin ausmachen, sie lag der Länge nach am Boden, mit den Füßen an der Wand und winkte ihm mit einer Hand zu. Dann stand sie auf und sah sich um, es war dunkel geworden, rund um war niemand zu sehen, noch einmal streckte sie die Hand nach Mulder um ihm klar zu machen das er warten sollte, dann lief sie los um einen Weg zu finden ihn rauszuholen.   
  
Die Hauswand an der sie entkommen war war nahe der Absperrung, das bedeutete das sich niemand dort aufhielt, geduckt schlich sie an den Fenstern vorbei, an der Ecke angekommen richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah sich vorsichtig um, auch hier sah es ganz nach einer Geisterstadt aus, bog ums Eck und ging wieder geduckt unter den Fenstern entlang, an der Tür angekommen lugte sie kurz durch die Glasscheiben und drehte wieder um, es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn im Eingang keiner gestanden hatte. Schnell lief sie zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück, vor dem Fenster vor dem das Seil baumelte blieb sie stehen, Nocheinmahl sah sie ins Dunkle hinein um sicherzugehen das sich niemand in dem Raum befand, dann wickelte sie sich ihre Jacke um die Hand und schlug die Scheibe ein. Mulder der sie von oben beobachtet hatte konnte zwar nachvollziehen was sie vor hatte musste aber doch bei dem Anblick grinsen, es hatte doch seine Ironie dass Scully eben in das Gebäude einbrach nach dem sie es so umständlich verlassen hatte, ungeduldig sah er ihr zu wie sie das Fenster öffnete und hinein kletterte, dann entsann er sich dessen das Seil wieder hinauf zu ziehen, wenn er das Bett dann wieder an seinen Platz schob konnte es eine Ganze Weile dauern bis ihre Flucht auffallen wurde, obwohl es wohl nichts mehr zu vertuschen gäbe wenn Scully wirklich vor hatte ihn auch heraus zu bekommen, denn dazu würde sie sich mit der Wache vor seiner Tür anlegen müssen, damit würde der Ausflug vermutlich enden, sie würden Aufsehen erregen, aber dann würden sie beide wahrscheinlich nur in einem noch kleinerem Raum enden, einem ohne Fenster.   
  
Es grenzte an ein Wunder - Glück im Unglück - war das einzige was Scully dazu einfiel, sie hatte sich in der Kammer umgesehen und war erschrocken an einem Schutzanzug haften geblieben, er hing direkt neben der Tür, und jagte Scully auch noch Angst ein, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte das er hing und somit leer war, das nächste was ihr durch den Kopf ging war nämlich dass das Zimmer doch benutzt wurde, anders hätte sich der Anzug nicht erklären lassen, ihr Blick wanderte weiter und traf auf eine Gestalt. Der Schock durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz, sie hatte doch kein atmen gehört, es hatte sich nichts bewegt. Und noch immer bewegte sich nichts, sie starrte die Gestalt weiter an bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit des Ecks gewöhnt hatten, sie ging auf den Mann zu, kniete sich neben ihm hin und vergewisserte sich dessen das er tot war, dann wendete sie sich wieder dem Schutzanzug zu - Der Helm hatte einen Sprung und einer der Ärmel war aufgeschlitzt, sie konnte sich nicht erklären wie es zu solchen Beschädigungen kommen konnte, aber im Moment schien es ihr nebensächlich, schnell zog Scully den Anzug über und öffnete die Tür.   
  
Ruhelos saß Mulder auf dem Bett das er eben wieder zurechtgeschoben hatte, er hatte die Augen auf die Tür fixiert, auf das kleine rechteckige Fenster in der Tür das ihm verriet was draußen passierte. Aber der Anblick der sich ihm bot blieb derselbe: die der Tür gegenüberliegende Wand und ein Stück des Helmes der Wache. Sein Trost war, das nur mehr einer Wache hielt, das steigerte Scullys, ohnehin so geringe Chancen ihn herauszuholen statt selbst wieder hinein zu kommen.   
  
Sie hatte nach einigem Suchen den Gang entdeckt der sie in die Eingangshalle führte, die Menschen die dort herumliefen waren glücklicherweise mehr mit sich selbst als mit den Helmen der anderen beschäftigt, sie hielt sich mit der Hand den Riss im Ärmel zu und ging zielstrebig mitten durch den Raum auf die Treppe zu - "Hey! Sie da!", rief es unbestimmt durch den Raum - Scully war sich sicher dass sich jetzt alle nach dem der gerufen hatte umdrehten und dass, sie in jedem Fall auffallen würde wenn sie einfach weiterging, aber wenn sie sich umdrehte und wirklich direkt angesehen wurde dann war der Sprung einfach nicht zu übersehen. Sie kämpfte gegen das Gefühl an schneller werden zu müssen, ohne sich umzudrehen ging sie im selben Tempo weiter, noch ein Ruf ertönte, sie beschleunigte unbemerkbar und bog dann endlich ums Eck. Ein lautes grummeln verriet ihr das der Mann sauer war, aber er hatte nicht vor dem weiter nach zu gehen, sie ließ ihren eigenen Arm los den sie wegen des Risses fest an sich gedrückt hatte und rannte die Stufen hinauf bis in den dritten Stock als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her.   
  
Der vor der Tür stehende Mann sah sie misstrauisch an und Scully wusste an seinem Gesichtsausdruck das er sie erkannt hatte, mit voller Wucht krachte ihre Faust in sein Gesicht, wobei sie es im Nachhinein nur als Reflex erklären konnte, hinter der in die Tür eingelassenen Scheibe konnte sie Mulder sehen, der seine Nase verwundert gegen das Glas drückte, sie nahm dem Mann die Schlüssel ab und versuchte einen nach dem anderen bis sich dir Tür öffnete - "Weg hier!", rief sie Mulder zu, nach einem Blick in sein verwirrtes Gesicht schnappte sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit.   
  
Die nächste halbe Stunde war in ihrer beider Gedächtnis zu Bruchteilen verschwommen, da war Scully, die innehielt und sich dessen bewusst wurde das es Nacht war, das es zwar immer noch von Soldaten wimmelte, aber hier oben nur einer zu sein schien, und der war momentan K.O., das bedeutete das blindes loslaufen die Treppen hinunter durch die Massen hindurch völlig unnötig war - sie hatten Zeit zu überlegen - und dann steckte Mulder plötzlich in dem Schutzanzug der Wache, Scully versteckte ihren mit einem auffälligen Sprung versehenen Helm hinter Mulder und hielt wieder den Schnitt im Ärmel des Anzugs fest und war somit unauffälliger unterwegs als auf dem hinweg, und dann waren sie draußen, bogen zur Seite und gingen am Zaun entlang im dunklen weiter.   
  
"Die werden uns suchen.", Mulder zog sich den Helm vom Kopf und nahm ihn unter den Arm - "Ja, aber . . .", auch Scully befreite sich von dem zersprungenen Helm - "hier drinnen ist die Suche nicht dringlich, besonders nicht wenn sie uns draußen vermuten.", sie sah erst an dem Zaun hoch und dann zu Mulder, der holte aus und warf seinen Helm so weit er konnte über den Zaun, zwei Stiefel folgten, dann verging ihnen Lust und Kraft und sie gingen weiter.   
  
Je weiter sie in den hinteren Teil des Örtchens eindrangen um so dunkler wurde es, hier waren nur noch leerstehende Häuser, die Gartentüren ächzten im Wind und schwangen einladend auf, und wahrscheinlich wären die Haustüren ebenfalls für sie offen gewesen, doch keiner der beiden Agenten hätte trotz der Kälte gewagt in eines der Geisterhäuser einzudringen, bei der Kirche angekommen zogen sie es in Erwägung sich in diesem öffentlichen Gebäude niederzulassen, doch ein Blick hinein ließ sie es sich anders überlegen: mindestens zehn tote waren bei einem ersten Blick schon zu erfassen, sie hatten sich, des nahenden Todes bewusst im vorderen Teil der Kirche zusammengescharrt; der Geruch etwa fünf Tage alter Leichen ließ sogar Scully leicht grün um die Nase werden; sorgfältig schlossen sie die zwei Türflügel um das Massengrab vor Tieren zu schützen, dann umrundeten sie die kleine Kirche und gingen über den Friedhof der ihnen plötzlich dem Tod am fernsten vorkam, oder ihn zumindest weniger grausam erscheinen ließ.   
  
"Es ist kalt! Ich hatte Licht, ein Bett und ein karges, aber doch vorhandenes Abendessen, und um all das haben sie mich gebracht!", Mulder setzte sich in einem Garten dessen Tor einfach zu einladend gewirkt hatte ins Gras und lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm, sein Vorwurf klang mehr belustigend als beleidigend und Scully nahm ihn auch nicht sonderlich ernst, sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah verachtend auf ihn hinunter - "Wenn sie im dunklen Angst bekommen dann laufen sie eben zurück und lassen sich wieder einsperren!", meinte sie ebenso lustig. Verwundert fiel ihr auf das ihre Hände immer noch behandschuht waren, sie zog zuerst den rechten und dann den linken Handschuh aus, bei der linken Hand verzog sich ihr Gesicht - "Das ist gegen alle Logik!" - "Was?", fragte Mulder und sah zu ihr hoch - "Ich bin Rechtshänder und doch schein ich heut alles mit links gemacht zu haben!" - "Sie verdrehen da irgendeine Redewendung, sie meinen heut ging alles schief! Oder?", Scully riss den Blick von ihrer linken Hand und warf ihrem Partner beide Handschuhe ins Gesicht - "Ich verdrehe keine Redewendungen, ich meine das wörtlich, meine linke Hand hat eine Schnittwunde von dem Skalpell und Schrammen von der Hauswand und dann . . .", sie drückte mit der rechten Hand an ihrer linken herum und verzog das Gesicht noch mehr zur Grimasse - ". . . scheine ich mir auch noch Splitter eingezogen zu haben als ich die Scheibe einschlug und durch das Fenster kletterte." - "Zeigen sie mal", forderte Mulder von unten auf, Scully ließ sich neben ihm ins Gras fallen und hielt ihm die Hand hin - "Klarer Fall!" - sagte er und strich über ihre Hand - "Sie haben sich ihre Lebenslinie ruiniert, nun kann ihnen jeder Wahrsager vorhersagen das sie nicht mehr lang zu leben haben!", Mulder grinste - "Ich hätte mir einen Handschuh aufheben sollen, nun habe ich gar nichts mehr um nach ihnen zu werfen!", Scully zog ihre Hand zurück - "Halt, nun warten sie doch, ich könnte ihnen die Glassplitter entfernen!" - Scully hob die Augenbrauen - "Weil sie ganz zufällig eine Pinzette dabei haben?" - "Vielleicht ist in dem Haus ja eine zu finden." - "Vergessen sie's, lieber behalt ich die Splitter!", erneut zog Scully ihre Hand zurück - "Sie haben doch wohl keine Angst vor Geistern?!", in Mulder keimte Abenteuerlust auf und schon war er aufgesprungen und losgelaufen - "Oh, ja, ich fürchte mich ganz schrecklich!", rief Scully ihm hinterher und rutschte auf den Platz an dem Mulder gesessen hatte - "Ich hab genug tote für einen Tag gesehen.", fügte sie etwas leiser hinzu, dann lehnte sie sich an den Baum und schloss die Augen.   
  
  
**24 Stunden**  
  
Als Scully aufwachte war es wieder hell, neben ihr lag Mulder, er hatte sich quer über die Wiese ausgestreckt und seinen Kopf auf ihrem Bauch platziert, als sie sich nun leicht reckte war er sofort wach. "Und sind sie fündig geworden?", fragte Scully als ihr in den Sinn kam wie er sich Tags zuvor von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Mulder setzte sich auf und holte hinter dem Baum hervor was er zusammengetragen hatte - "Hier habe ich ein Frühstück!" - "Sie haben sich Lebensmittel geholt?!" - "Keine Panik, in Plastik geschweißte Chips, das sie von der geöffneten Milch nicht begeistert wären dacht ich mir, also hab ich sie an Ort und Stelle ausgetrunken!" - "Ha, ha! Ich würde ihnen dieses Salzzeug nicht empfehlen, schon allein deshalb weil wir nichts zu trinken haben um den dadurch verstärkten Durst zu Stillen!", Scully rekelte sich und sah missbilligend auf die Tüte in seiner Hand - "Ha, ha!", äffte Mulder triumphierend nach: "Eine ungeöffnete Flasche Wasser aus dem gruseligen Keller des Hauses, wo sie neben einer Kiste Apfelsaftvorrat stand!", wie in einer Werbesendung hielt Mulder die Wasserflasche um sie dann Scully zu reichen, die ihm, nun doch dankbar, auch die Chips entriss.   
  
Nachdem sie ihr ungesundes Frühstück verschlungen hatten fing Mulder an wie ein besessener das Gras zu durchwühlen - "Was suchen sie.", fragte Scully interessiert - "Die Pinzette, ich schwöre ich hatte sie gestern irgendwo hier abgelegt!" - "Wie gewonnen so zerronnen!" - "Wie geht's ihrer Hand denn?" - "Mulder! Wir sterben demnächst also führen sie sich doch nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit so auf!" - "Ja, ja. Aber wär doch schade um das Pflaster und das Merfen wenn ich die Pinzette nicht fände!", verblüfft nahm Scully das genannte in die Hand: "Mulder, Sie sind ein Schatz!". Mulder lächelte verlegen und hob dann die Hand, die eben noch suchend über den Boden gefahren war - "Und da ist sie auch: Die Pinzette!"   
  
So, das wär's, alle Splitter entfernt. Ich weiß nicht wie es um Sie steht, aber ich bin immer noch todmüde, was halten sie davon in das Haus zu gehen und nach einem Schlafplatz zu suchen?" - "Oh nein! Um da rein zu gehen bin ich immer noch viel zu munter!", entschlossen schüttelte Scully den Kopf - "Was ist los mit ihnen, das Haus ist leer! Außerdem hab ich sie noch nie vor einer Leiche zurückschrecken sehen, was sie alles schon obduziert haben, wo kommt da diese plötzliche Angst her? Außerdem haben sie sogar schon einen infizierten untersucht!" - "Ja, und mich dabei selbst infiziert. Was mich stört ist, das diese Menschen hier liegen bleiben, keiner kümmert sich um ihre Beerdigung, manche liegen in ihren Häusern andere in der Kirche, sie liegen hier herum und warten, darauf das sie zur Beendigung dieser Vertuschungsaktion alle aufgesammelt und in einem Massengrab versenkt werden, oder das die einfach das ganze Dorf abfackeln. Und das wird auch mit uns passieren. Wer weiß, vielleicht werden sie unseretwegen sogar ein Gebäude sprengen, um dann zu behaupten wir wären drin gewesen, so wie sie es mit dem kleinen Jungen und den Feuerwehrmännern gemacht haben, wissen sie noch. So will ich nicht sterben.", der eben noch recht gutgelaunte Mulder sah betreten zu Boden "Und diese Häuser, Mulder, die wurden alle noch vor ein paar Tagen bewohnt, das und allein die Möglichkeit, dass immer noch jemand da drin liegt, machen es mir unmöglich da rein zu gehen." - "Gut, dann gehen wir spazieren.", Mulder stand auf und half seiner Partnerin auf - "Und nennen sie mich nie wieder einen Pessimisten!", sagte er und versuchte ein lächeln - "Nie wieder? Wie lange dauert das für uns?" - "Nun hören sie aber auf!", Mulder sah entrüstet drein und umarmte Scully fest - "Meinen Berechnungen nach habe ich noch einen Sonnenuntergang und hoffentlich einen Sonnenaufgang, bis ich diese wunderschöne Geisterstadt verlassen muss, daher verlange ich von ihnen das sie bis dahin gute Laune bewahren." In Scullys Gesicht zuckte etwas, das einem Lächeln zwar nicht im geringsten nahe kam aber wenigstens guten Willen bewies.   
  
"Sehen Sie, ein Teich!" - "Ich hätte es eher als Tümpel oder Pfütze bezeichnet.", identifizierte Mulder grinsend - "Aber da ist was noch viel besseres, eine Bank, die zu einer Pause einlädt!"  
Nachdem sie die Flasche Wasser ausgetrunken hatten und eine ganze Weile auf der Bank vor dem Teich gefaulenzt hatten, lief Mulder zurück zu dem Haus dessen Keller er schon kannte und holte den schon georteten Apfelsaft und einen neu aufgedeckten Vorrat an Butterkeksen, als er zurückkam schlief Scully tief und fest, er setzte sich auf den Boden vor die Bank, wo ihm alsbald die Hand Scullys auf den Kopf landete und da blieb sie dann auch während Mulder die Kekse auspackte und sich seinen, wie er annahm letzten, Sonnenuntergang ansah. Es war ihm dabei richtig nostalgisch zumute und er versuchte nochmals sich mit dem Auseinanderzusetzen was ihm bevorstand und diesmal wurde ihm klar das seine Gleichgültigkeit nicht darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er schon zu oft an dieser Stelle war. Scully hätte es wahrscheinlich so beschrieben das er sich führ Superman hielt, er hatte nie wirklich daran geglaubt das seine Suche enden würde, das er sterben würde, das seine Zeit begrenzt war, die Zeit in der er mit Scully irgendwelchen Monstern hinterherhetzte. - "Mulder?", Scullys Hand lag nicht mehr auf Mulders Kopf sondern berührte ihn an der Schulter - "Scully!", stellte er überrascht fest als hätte er sie ganz vergessen - "Sagen sie Scully, glauben sie an ein Leben nach dem Tod, an den Himmel oder so was in der Art?" - "Haben sie darüber gerade eben nachgedacht?", Scully stand von der Bank auf und setzte sich neben ihn, sie langte über ihn hinweg nach den Keksen und sah dann verträumt in die Richtung wo soeben die Sonne untergegangen war und wo immer noch ein Farbspektakel in Orangetönen ein wenig Wärme bot - "Nein.", antwortete Mulder, "Ich hab darüber nachgedacht das ich sie sicher vermissen würde." Scully legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und nahm noch einen Keks, "Ich habe gedacht es könnte ewig so weitergehen, ehrlich gesagt dachte ich es würde ewig so weitergehen, als wäre gar nichts anderes möglich und jetzt denke ich es war alles falsch." - "Inwiefern?" - "Es hätte anders sein können." - "Was??", Scully schien es nicht nachvollziehen zu können, doch Mulder ahnte dass das ihre "feinfühlige" Art war ihn auszuquetschen - "Na ja, alles mögliche, es gibt soviel was ich nicht gemacht habe - zum Beispiel in diesem Teich gebadet.", begeistert von dieser Idee sprang Mulder auf - "Eben haben sie's noch einen Tümpel genannt.", meinte Scully weniger begeistert und lies ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen um ihn dann mit einem Knacken zu drehen, Mulder packte sie an der Hand und zog sie hoch - "Ich denke nicht dass das etwas ist was man in seinem Leben unbedingt einmal gemacht haben muss." - "Ich liebe ihren Sarkasmus! Geben sie sich einen Ruck, sie wissen doch - Mir zuliebe!", Scully zog eine Grimasse - "Das ist nicht zum schwimmen gedacht.", versuchte sie sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen - "Es ist vielleicht kein Whirlpool, aber wozu ist wohl dieses kleine Treppchen gedacht, um den Enten den einstieg zu erleichtern, sehen sie mal wie sauber das aussieht, außerdem hab ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht geduscht." Scully kam auf ihn zu und schnupperte hörbar - "Stimmt, ein Bad könnte ihnen nicht schaden, aber dann baden sie gefälligst alleine.", es war nun ein kleines Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen und ihnen beiden war klar das Mulder den Kampf gewonnen hatte - "Wissen sie Scully, ich könnte ihnen jetzt sagen das sie das Bad genauso nötig hätten, aber das wäre unhöflich, also greif ich zu einer bewehrteren Methode - Erpressung, wenn sie nicht ins Wasser wollen, dann lass ich's auch, und sie müssen neben meinem Gestank leben!" - Scully konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, ein freundliches breites Lächeln hellte ihre Mine auf, "So ein Streit tut gut!", gestand sie.   
  
  
**Wegen fehlender Kreativität überlasse ich es an dieser Stelle dem Leser noch eine hübsche schmalzige Szene einzufügen :-)**  
  
  
"Mulder? Ihr Sonnenaufgang!", langsam rührte sich Scully und rüttelte Mulder sanft um ihn zu wecken, doch er rührte sich nicht - "Mulder!!" Er lag umgedreht, auf dem Bauch, sein Gesicht zur Seite gedreht, so das sie es nicht sehen konnte, einen Arm um sie gelegt, vorsichtig drehte sie ihn auf den Rücken, fühlt seinen Puls und starrte ihn an, dann drehte sie sich dem Sonnenaufgang zu, den er eigentlich noch hatte miterleben wollen, ein lautes "Neiiiiiiiiiiiiin." zerstörte die friedliche Idille.   
  
Ende  
  


© OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  
  



End file.
